kipperthedogfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kipper (character)/@comment-2601:48:0:7745:1D7A:915:E6D4:3607-20190120000554
It was a beautiful day in the Valley, and everything was as it should be. The sun was beaming down, families were having fun, and Piglet was chasing down a meal. And Twilight the purple pony was getting no respect. ‘’What’s going on here?’’ Rainbow Dash the blue pony asked, interrupting a spirited game of Hit-the-Purple-Pony. Twilight looked relieved to see her buddies Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy the yellow pony. Like many of Twilight’s plans, her Campo del Twilight summer camp wasn’t turning out quite as she had imagined. ‘’I told you, Twilight, you’re not qualified to run a camp,’’ Rainbow Dash said as she freed Twilight from the clutches of her campers. Fluttershy agreed. Twilight could barely take care of herself, let alone a group of kids. Twilight was hurt by her friends’ lack of support. ‘’You guys never think I can do anything,’’ she said. ‘’I’m an equal member of this herd, you know. You need to start treating me with respect!’’ Twilight stormed off. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were looking after her campers, when they heard a commotion. ‘’Tramp says the world’s gonna flood!’’ screamed a panicked aardvark. Other animals quickly joined in the hubbub. Tramp was a smooth talker who would do or say anything to make a buck. Now he was making up stories about a big flood, just so he could sell special equipment for breathing underwater. Rainbow Dash confronted Tramp. ‘’Why are you scaring everybody with this doomsday stuff?’’ ‘’Haven’t you heard?’’ cried another aardvark. ‘’The ice is melting!’’ The crowd continued to argue back and forth until someone screamed, ‘’Look! Some idiot’s going down the Eviscerator!’’ The Eviscerator was the steepest, scariest, tallest, deadliest ice slope around. ‘’Please tell me it’s not our idiot,’’ Rainbow Dash said aloud. But it was! The idiot was Twilight! Twilight had come up with some bad ideas before, but jumping off the Eviscerator to gain some respect was her worst yet. Luckily, her friends were there to save her---again. Rainbow Dash snatched Twilight up with her paws just in time, but slipped and fell backwards, sending Fluttershy sliding across the ice. When Fluttershy stood up, the ice around her started to crack. Through the fragile ice, the friends saw water! Fluttershy eyed it anxiously, and then leaped to solid ground. ‘’You know, if I didn’t know you better, Fluttershy, I’d think you were afraid of the water,’’ Twilight said. Fluttershy grabbed her by the throat. ‘’Okay, okay, good thing I know you better,’’ Twilight said. ‘’Guys, Tramp was right,’’ Rainbow Dash cried. ‘’Everything is melting! We’ve got to warn the others!’’ The friends began to make their way across a narrow ice bridge. Suddenly they heard a cracking sound. Then---whoosh---the ice gave way! Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and Fluttershy were free-falling at breakneck speed---down the Eviscerator! When the friends landed in a crumpled heap at the bottom, Tramp was still addressing the skeptical audience. Suddenly, a voice came from above. It was a lone dog, perched in a nearby tree. ‘’Flood’s real, alright. And it’s coming fast. Ain’t no way out. Unless…you make it to the end of the Valley. There’s a boat. It can save you.’’ The crowd breathed a collective sigh of relief. ‘’But ya’ll better hurry. Ground’s meltin’! In three days’ time, the water’s gonna hit the geyser fields…BOOM!’’ Everyone jumped back, terrified. The dog continued on. ‘’There is some good news, though…the more of you that die, the better I eat.’’ And with that, he walked off. Soon all the animals in the Valley were running for their lives. In the midst of the mayhem, a huge ice boulder fell from a melting glacier. Animals screamed in terror and fled, too upset to notice that something inside the boulder had shifted. ‘’Keep it moving. Keep it moving,’’ Rainbow Dash called as she tried to direct the traffic. But everyone was too frantic to pay attention. The Valley was in chaos. Panicked animals hustled this way and that preparing for their journey. Twilight ran up to Rainbow Dash, her face stuffed with berries. ‘’Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash. I just heard you’re going extinct.’’ ‘’I am not going extinct,’’ Rainbow Dash replied, furious. But almost as soon as she said it, a family of aardvarks walked by and the father called out ‘’Kids, look! The last blue pony!’’ Outside the Valley, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and Fluttershy stopped for a break from their journey. Rainbow Dash sat quietly by a river thinking about how her world was changing. She thought about the flood and how long it had been since she’d seen another blue pony. Maybe it was true---maybe her kind was becoming extinct. That’s what Twilight had been telling her. Rainbow Dash thought about the family she used to have, her mate and child that had died, and she felt lonely. ‘’I guess it’s just you and me now,’’ she said sadly to her reflection. Rainbow Dash’s thoughts were interrupted by a loud crack. When she looked up she saw another blue pony hanging from a tree branch. Boom! The branch broke and the blue pony tumbled to the ground. Rainbow Dash stared for a moment, unable to speak. Then she yelled, ‘’I knew it! I knew I wasn’t the only one!’’ Rainbow Dash was excited to find another blue pony, but she soon realized there was something very special about this blue pony. Spot thought he was a chipmunk! He climbed trees, hung upside down, and even played dead. Spot introduced Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and Fluttershy to his chipmunk brothers, Chip and Dale. ‘’I don’t think his tree goes all the way to the top branch!’’ Rainbow Dash whispered warily to Twilight. But Twilight was already hatching a plan. She thought Rainbow Dash and Spot should stick together---they might be the only two blue ponies left. ‘’Rainbow Dash wants me to ask you if you’d like to escape the flood with us,’’ Twilight said to Spot. Rainbow Dash tried to protest, but it was too late. Spot and his brothers agreed to join them. Together the group set out on their long journey. Traveling through the rapidly melting landscape wasn’t easy for the group. Ice crashed down around them, water crept ever-closer, and tempers began to flare. ‘’Will you cut it out?!’’ Fluttershy snarled, as Chip and Dale jumped wildly on the ice. The thought of water below the thin crust of ice was making Fluttershy edgy. ‘’Cry me a river, blubber-toothed yellow pony,’’ Chip taunted back. Fluttershy wasn’t the only one who was nervous. ‘’I’ve got a really bad feeling about this,’’ Spot said. ‘’My chipmunk sense is tingling.’’ Suddenly something crashed through the ice, sending the group flying! It was two animals, Snoopy and Woodstock. After a few thousand years on ice, they had thawed out and were looking for trouble. Rainbow Dash and the gang began scrambling for safety, but Snoopy and Woodstock were hot on their tails. They snapped their powerful jaws through the ice just inches from the friends. After several close calls, the herd was able to shake Snoopy and Woodstock. But Rainbow Dash had a sinking feeling this wasn’t the last they’d see of the nasty pair. As the group journeyed on, Chip and Dale amused themselves by chasing each other through some woods. Not wanting to miss out on the chipmunk fun, Spot chased after his brothers. He quickly got stuck under a fallen tree. Rainbow Dash’s frustration with Spot had reached its peak. How could he think he was a chipmunk? She marched over to him. ‘’Don’t you think picking them up like this would be easier?’’ Rainbow Dash said, tossing the tree aside swiftly with her paws. But Spot didn’t answer. Something had come over him. He stood up and started walking. Rainbow Dash followed. When Spot came to a huge meadow, he stopped. A memory washed over him---a memory of himself as a baby, lost and alone. He was curled up under a tree, crying, when a mother chipmunk and her two babies appeared. The chipmunk mom had adopted him and taken care of him. But that didn’t make him a chipmunk. Rainbow Dash was right. He was a blue pony. ‘’I know this place,’’ Spot said. ‘’A blue pony never forgets,’’ Rainbow Dash whispered. Exhausted from their travels, the group found a place to camp for the night and drifted off to sleep. But before long, the rock Twilight was sleeping on began to move. Twilight was being kidnapped! The next thing she knew, Twilight was staring at an entire village of mini-ponies. They fell to their knees and began to bow down to Twilight. Then one of them led Twilight to a giant sculpture that looked just like her and handed her two rocks. ‘’Fire-god! Rocks!’’ the mini-pony commanded. Confused, Twilight rubbed the rocks together, sending out sparks that quickly turned into flames and raced up the wooden statue. The hordes of mini-ponies cheered wildly! But things soon turned ugly. Twilight learned that the mini-ponies knew about the melting ice, too, and they had made their own plan to stop it---sacrificing the Fire-god. And that meant Twilight! Twilight suddenly found herself bound by vines and dangling over a fiery tar pit. ‘’Sacrifice the Fire-god!’’ the mini-ponies cried, launching Twilight into the pit. Lucky for Twilight, no sooner was she hurled into the tar pit than the vines wrapped around her snapped her back up. Then she went down again, then up again, this time covered in tar and dinosaur bones and looking like a monster. The mini-ponies screamed and scattered as the ‘’Twilight-o-saur’’ landed on top of the giant statue. At the camp the next morning, the group awoke to find water everywhere. Soon they heard the sound of footsteps approaching. It was a sleepy-looking Twilight. ‘’Oh, hi. Hey, you’ll never guess what happened to me,’’ she cried. ‘’I was kidnapped by a tribe of mini-ponies!’’ The wilder the details of Twilight’s story got---Fire-gods, burning idols, tar pits---the more suspicious her friends grew. Twilight had come up with some real doozies before, but this one took the prize. ‘’Twilight, you were dreaming. C’mon,’’ Rainbow Dash said, leading Twilight and the rest of the group on their way. Escaping the flood was more important than listening to one of Twilight’s crazy stories. ‘’There it is,’’ Spot said in awe. Cresting the top of a tall hill, the group finally saw what they’d been traveling toward---the huge boat perched atop a mountain in the distance. ‘’We made it!’’ Fluttershy added. The friends celebrated with a mudball fight. Their journey was almost over. But the friends soon discovered that reaching the boat would not be easy. Whoosh! A geyser exploded a few feet from Rainbow Dash and Spot. They were surrounded! Boiling water was shooting up on all sides. Their path was blocked. The herd looked over the vast geyser field. ‘’There’s only one way to go. Straight through,’’ Rainbow Dash said. ‘’We’ll head back and go around,’’ Spot decided. ‘’If we go through this, we’ll get blown to bits!’’ ‘’We go forward!’’ Rainbow Dash argued. ‘’We go back!’’ Spot yelled. Unable to agree, Rainbow Dash and Spot headed their separate ways. Rainbow Dash with her herd, and Spot with his. Frustrated, Rainbow Dash started off through the geyser field, narrowly avoiding the boiling water. Twilight and Fluttershy tried their best to keep up, but Rainbow Dash was far ahead of them. She couldn’t stop thinking about her argument with Spot. Even when the ground split open in front of her, and a wall of boiling water shot up, Rainbow Dash was still in a daze. ‘’C’mon Rainbow Dash! C’mon! Let’s go!’’ Fluttershy yelled. When Rainbow Dash looked up, a stream of boiling water was heading straight toward her. Fluttershy ran right into her, pushing her in the right direction. ‘’That way!’’ she yelled. When Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and Fluttershy reached the boat, they anxiously looked for Spot and the chipmunks. There were panicked animals everywhere, but no sign of Spot, Chip, or Dale. To add to the chaos, a fussy emotion named Disgust was acting as gatekeeper on the boat. ‘’At this time, we are only boarding animals with mates,’’ she announced haughtily. ‘’MATES?!’’ Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and Fluttershy cried. Like many of the other animals, the three friends were mateless. If they couldn’t get on the boat, how would they escape the flood? Meanwhile, things weren’t looking much better for Spot and the chipmunks. The ground continued to rumble, and ice and boulders had crashed down all around them, trapping them inside a cave. Spot tried to move the boulder trapping him, but it was no use. It wouldn’t budge. Then he noticed a tiny opening that his brothers could fit through. Spot scooped Chip and Dale up in his paws. ‘’You guys have got to go,’’ he told them. He was stuck, but they could still save themselves. ‘’Spot, don’t worry, we’re going for help!’’ Dale cried when they were out of the cave. He and Chip dashed off. Back at the boat things had gotten worse. The ground was shaking violently, and the dam had given way, unleashing raging floodwaters. All the animals were more panicked than ever. Chip and Dale ran through the crowd, dodging animals along the way. ‘’Rainbow Dash!’’ Chip called out. ‘’It’s Spot!’’ Dale said. ‘’He’s trapped in a cave!’’ Chip added. Without hesitation, Rainbow Dash ran from the boat and thundered down the hill with Twilight, Fluttershy, and the chipmunks. As the herd rushed across an ice bridge, a huge wave obliterated it, scattering the group. Rainbow Dash and the chipmunks were swept away with the water, while Twilight and Fluttershy watched from an opposite ledge. The chipmunks clung to a tree in the raging waters, while Rainbow Dash swam straight for the cave. Twilight jumped headfirst off the ledge to save Chip and Dale. But she hit her head on a piece of ice and passed out. Now it was up to Fluttershy to save Chip, Dale, and Twilight. Fluttershy was petrified of the water, but she knew this was no time for fear: The others needed her. Psyching herself up, Fluttershy leaped into the raging current. ‘’Trust your instincts,’’ she told herself, as Twilight had told her once before. ‘’Attack the water. I’m stalking the prey.’’ Fluttershy yellow-pony-paddled her way to the others, flipped Twilight onto her back, and grabbed the tree limb the chipmunks were clinging to. She paw-kicked her way safely to shore. But at the cave, things were getting worse for Spot. He was still trapped, and the cave was now filling with water. The pocket of air at the top of the cave was growing smaller and smaller every minute. Rainbow Dash grabbed a tree and jammed it into the small space Spot had lifted the chipmunks through. Using all her might, she pushed on the tree, trying to wedge the boulder out. It didn’t budge. The water continued to rise, and Spot had to stick his head through the opening in order to breathe. Suddenly Rainbow Dash was being pulled under the water. Snoopy and Woodstock, the two evil animals, were back. With the floodwaters unleashed on the mammals, this was the perfect time to strike. In the water they had the advantage. They circled Rainbow Dash, attacking from all angles. Rainbow Dash could see the cave with the log still jammed in the opening. She swam for it, and Snoopy and Woodstock followed close behind. Snoopy and Woodstock closed in on Rainbow Dash, preparing to attack. But Rainbow Dash dodged their jaws and they ran into the tree instead! The boulder fell on top of the animals, pulling them into the depths. Spot was free! But there was more trouble to come. The waters were still rising fast… Meanwhile, on a nearby glacial wall, hapless Piglet found himself in the wrong place at the wrong time. As he was hunting down a snack, the ice wall he was on suddenly split in two, sending him scrambling. Then something strange began to happen. The force from the split acted like a vacuum, sucking the floodwaters down like a giant bathtub drain. In no time the Valley was empty. Where there had been water, there were now only shallow puddles. The huge boat was resting on the valley floor. The animals on the boat let out a huge cheer. The threat from the flood was over. ‘’Please exit the boat in an orderly fashion,’’ Disgust announced, while animals stampeded past her off the boat. As Rainbow Dash, Spot, and the rest of the friends were enjoying their reunion, they heard a loud trumpeting sound. Rainbow Dash and Spot looked up, awestruck. There in front of them was a majestic herd of blue ponies. There were more blue ponies, and they had found Rainbow Dash and Spot! Spot turned to Rainbow Dash. ‘’Well…we’re not the last ones anymore….’’ ‘’So you want to go with them?’’ Rainbow Dash asked. ‘’I am a blue pony. I should probably be with the blue ponies. Don’t you think?’’ Spot said. Spot turned to go with the blue pony herd. Rainbow Dash didn’t want Spot to go, but when she tried to tell him, she couldn’t find the words. ‘’I hope you find everything you’re looking for,’’ she stammered. They said their good-byes sadly. Spot went off with the herd, disappointed that Rainbow Dash would not be joining them. As Rainbow Dash watched Spot go, she realized it was time to move on with her life and she wanted Spot to be a part of it. ‘’Go after him,’’ Fluttershy encouraged her. Rainbow Dash said good-bye to her best friends, Twilight and Fluttershy, then raced off after Spot and the other blue ponies. ‘’Spot!’’ she called after him. Spot thought he heard something, but when he turned he could see only blue ponies in every direction. He left the herd to look around, but still saw nothing. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash dropped down in front of him. She was hanging by her tail like a chipmunk! ‘’I want us to be together,’’ she said tenderly. The whole tree bent under her weight, about to snap. Spot’s eyes lit up, and some blue ponies in the herd let out a huge trumpeting cheer. ‘’Well,’’ Twilight said to Fluttershy, ‘’it’s just you and me now.’’ ‘’Fine,’’ Fluttershy replied, eyeing her lazy friend. ‘’But I am not going to carry you.’’ ‘’Oh, c’mon buddy. For old times’ sake,’’ Twilight begged. ‘’I’ll carry her,’’ a voice boomed, as Twilight was lifted off the ground. Rainbow Dash was back! And Spot, Chip, and Dale were with her. As the herd of blue ponies faded into the horizon, Fluttershy looked at her friend, confused. ‘’But your herd’s leaving,’’ she said to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash smiled at the group and replied, ‘’We are a herd now!’’ And with the sun setting, the herd of friends walked off together toward a new home and a new life.